Mending the Broken
by brittluvslesmis3
Summary: Modern New York City AU. Grantaire is and art student. He's best friends with Azelma. Enjolras is Grantaire's roommate. Even from the start they have an undeniable attraction but can this well love pair last? Based of (kinda) my roleplay. :) will feature Azelma, R, Enjolras, and eventually Gavroche
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I KNOW IT'S SHORT. MY CHAPTERS TEND TO BE BUT THIS IS BASED OFF (kinda) MY ROLEPLAY WITH ABBY_EPONINE :)**

I didn't bother to unpack... It's not like I planned on being here long anyway. I sighed and threw my bag of clothes to the side and set up my easel and grabbed a blank canvas. Grabbing my paints out of my art bag I turned to the canvas determined to paint something amazing. Nothing came to me. I bit my lip in frustration and took a sip Of the beer I was drinking from. I knew the rules. No alcohol in campus. I didn't care. I looked around the room as the alcohol slowly leaked into my blood steam numbing the emptiness inside. I stared at the empty bed and a frown adorned my lips.  
~text to azelma: hey.. I am so bored. Need inspiration~  
~Text from Azelma: No clue... I'm hungry.. Do you have any chocolate covered pickles?~  
I chuckled. Leave it to Azelma to have the weirdest cravings. I smiled as I thought about Azelma. She had been my best friend since 9th grade year when we met. Yes she was two year younger than me but I didn't care she was always there for me. We had done everything together. We smoked together. We drank together. We even had sex once. Don't get me wrong it was great sex, but I am gay.  
I sighed and turned back to the canvas as my brush dipped into the red paint. Blood. I painted that night. The car. The blood. The love leaving my life. I painted the emotion. The sorrow. The heartbreak. The tears. I painted the death. Of a loved one. Of a best friend. Of my light.  
I jumped when I heard the door open and a tall slender man walked in. His golden curls lined his perfectly shaped jaw line and his piercing blue eyes Icy and cold darted around observing the room. I couldn't take my eyes off him. He looked at me and eyed my grungy painted covered clothes and his lips twitched down into a frown. Red flushed my cheeks under the eyes of this man. No he couldn't be a man. This god. Apollo.  
He walked to his bed and set the bag he was holding on the bed as extended his hand to me. Before speaking.  
"Hello, I am Enjolras"

I looked at his hand and hesitantly took it. A spark of electricity shot through me and by his startled expression I could tell he felt it to. I quickly pulled my hand away and looked at him. "Call me R" I managed. He nodded and started unpacking. Red. Lots of red. And black. Lots of black as well. I brought the bottle that was still in my hand up to my lips and took a shaky sip. "No alcohol on campus" he stated with a disapproving tone layered underneath his words. I looked at the bottle and set it down. Damn. He glanced at the bottle before glancing back at me. "No drinking in our room please?" I nodded. I would do anything this man asked. He glanced at my painting. "Are you an art student?" He questioned. I nodded and bit the inside of my lip. He gazed at the dark painting with disapproval. "Art is a waste of time" he said bluntly. My eyebrows knit together in a frown. "Oh and I don't suppose speaking of equality and justice justifies you're arrogantness?" I retorted with a snare. I did my research. I wanted to know who I would be living with for the next 4 years. I knew Enjolras was a student revolutionary leader who believed in equal rights.  
"How am I arrogant?" He demanded and mixture of confusion and anger gleamed in his eyes. I laughed. Sarcastic and rude. "You come in here putting a man you don't know anything about down for wanting to have a drink and saying his passion is useless!" I snared at him. He looked at me determined to prove he was anything but arrogant. He was playing my game. A game I knew how to play very well. He was unstable. He had no chance.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I know, another short chapter. Also! Ignore any spelling of grammar mistakes. My phone is stupid :/**

"I am not arrogant!" He demanded. I smiled slyly. "Oh but Enjolras you are" he responded with a scowl. I took a step toward him and placed a hand on his cheek. He stiffened under my hand and tried to push me away. "Don't touch me!" He growled in a hollow voice. I smiled and pushed him against the wall pinning him there with one arm. I used the other arm to run my hand over his marble features. He stiffened even more and tried to break away. I was too strong. I kissed his ear and felt him shiver. He liked it. Smirking I placed my lips lightly upon his. Outraged he pushed me off him making me stumble backwards. "I SAID DONT TOUCH ME!" He hollered. I smiled sarcastically not letting him see defeat. I turned from him and reached for my phone

~text to Azelma: god my Roommate is hot but a total asshole!~

~text from Azelma: I'm sorry!~

I smiled at the text and reached for my bottle finding it gone. Scowling I looked around. Anger shot through me when I saw Enjolras pouring out the remains of my bottle. 'That was my last bottle!' I thought to myself.

"What the hell are you doing?" I demanded the answer. "Getting rid of your problem!" He responded stiffly. I glared at him. Glancing back at my painting I left the room.

~text to Azelma: I'm coming over~

~text from Azelma: see ya soon~

I walked to Azelma's room and knocked on the door. She opened it and smiled widely. Her long brown hair pulled back into a loose pony tail. Brown eyes smiling brightly back at me. Her small fairy like structure skipped back into her room. I followed her in. She didn't have a roommate it appeared. I sat on the empty bed and smiled at her already messy room. She sat next to me. "What's wrong R?" She chirped. "My roommate is a total ass" I explained. I told her what happened. "You were drinking again? R I thought you promised me you would stop!" She looked hurt. I apologized and reminded her that I haven't smoked in almost a year. She smiled and nodded. She understood. I laid back on the bed and sighed. Laying next to me she snuggled against me and smiled. "It gonna be ok R. You have me." I smiled and fixed some hair from her face. "Did you ever find those chocolate covered pickles?" I asked with a small chuckle. She rolled her eyes. "Yes I did" she responded with a laugh. I sat up. "Do you need help unpacking?" I asked. She nodded. Standing up I walked to a box and opened it. On top was a photo of us. Smiling I took the picture out and examined it. It was a picture of the two of us in 10th grade on Halloween. I was covering Azelma's stomach with my jacket cause her costume showed off her stomach. The fairy costume she had chosen was perfect for her petite structure. The only thing wrong was her exposed stomach that showed a gemstone belly button ring gleaming in the flash of the camera. I smiled at the picture and set it on her dresser. The two of us had a lot of memories together. Nothing could come between us.

When I went back to my room Enjolras sat at the desk writing. I didn't acknowledge his presence instead went straight to my easel. "Do you molest everyone you meet within 10 minutes of meeting them?" He asked not looking up from his paper. "Only when they are tall gorgeous blonds such as your self" I responded smirking my signature devious smirk. He looked up a frown adorning his mouth and this jaw set stiffly together. "Don't touch me again." He said before turning back to his work.


End file.
